Biting
by Luud-chan
Summary: Because the bites, was the better way to show how he was important for her. Levi/Hanji [LeviHan]; oneshot.


Hello, Well, First I want to say: English is not my first language, sorry for all mistakes along this fanfic, hehehe. I am brazilian and here the Levihan's fandom is not extense /cries Considering this, I translate one of my oneshots to you.

I really expect each one of you likes this short story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Biting**

If Hanji had something really liked to do was bite.. Not that she was a cannibal or anything of the sort, it was her way of showing affection in relation to Levi. Of course, not admit aloud that besides the show of affection, this was a gesture that showed the lust she felt for him.

Eventually if they got a day off, the squadron used to gather around the simple wooden table, drinking tea — or even water — and talk about their dreams, about how people used to see them and wandered about how it would go back to house. Those days were special, because somehow, it fed the determination to want to keep fighting, to continue living.

On these occasions, they all used to dress with something more casual, freeing up a moment of uncomfortable uniforms they wore virtually every day. And Hanji loved the days when Levi was wearing that long-sleeved white shirt that showed his gorgeous neck.

Haste she too would be tempted to bite him every time he wore that shirt? Oh God. It was not! How to resist that_ little neck so beautiful_?

The hours passed slowly too, and all she could think of, was that everyone should go to sleep soon, so she could be alone with her beloved _heichou_ and give him some nice bites. And then...

It is.

It was another one of those occasions, the cup of tea in front landing, largely untouched, as her eyes smart behind the frame had valued partner away quietly from time to time his gaze crossed with yours, and almost imperceptible smile walking through his lips. As if to say: Wait for me later.

Oh sure Hanji Zoe expect. Tortuously, but wait._ With pleasure._

"You seem distracted today, Hanji" Erwin said, taking another sip of tea, his tone was almost malicious, although seriously.

"Um, I was just thinking about something" said sounding bored. "It's getting late."

"It's true." Armin said innocently. "Maybe, we should go to sleep, the day starts early."

"Then, the conversation ends here, good night!" The captain wished, being the first to get up and go to his room.

One by one, they were leaving and saying goodbye casually, leaving only Hanji and Levi in the enclosure. This time, the woman took the cup slowly to her lips and sipped the warm liquid, eyes always on him, as she continued to drink.

"You're looking at me in a weird way" He said, lifting the chair opposite her and walked slowly through the place.

"Um" Merely mutter, licking her lips slowly, her brown eyes glinting seductively. Finally, also snapped up the chair, feeling his whole body warm in a distressing and pleasurable. "Hey Levi, you knew that your neck is becoming more attractive?"

The cable turned to her with one hand resting on the neck, as if remembering something. With raised eyebrows, replied. "The latest brands were slow to leave. You know, I should do this kind of thing with you and not the opposite."

"The fault is not mine, if you is always off guard" murmured back, walking toward him, sliding her finger along the edge of the table slowly.

Her hormones were out of control, this was probably a good reason why she was being so perverted. But how could she avoid? Not only that, the way he made sure to seduce her, really didn't help.

She stopped halfway and waited for him to finish the way to her, bit her lip, seeing how each step it seemed too slow, too small. In an unexpected act and fast, Levi closed the way between them, sandwiching her against the table while his dilated pupils showed all his desire.

"Since when do you have crush on necks?" He asked in a heavy voice, passing a hand underneath her shirt and fondling another part of her bare thigh.

A sly smirk covered her feminine lips and Hanji leaned toward him just enough to reach his ear, bit his earlobe slowly, teasing him and feeling like he squeezed even more manly body against his. Then, whispered.

"You don't understand" paused. "It isn't aleatory necks, is _your_ neck." And as if to prove what she had just said, bit him again with more force than necessary, making sure to leave the mark of almost all her teeth. "You are mine."

"I think it's time for me to show you how it really bites" He whispered huskily, his lips brushing against her.

Oh, she was lost.

* * *

hehe, I hope you like it! '-' Thanks for reading, bye!


End file.
